Short
by eeveegirly
Summary: Levy is tired of being called short and ring and helpless, especially by Gajeel. So she looks down memory lane to try and see who made her this way.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.. Sadly  
><strong>"She's too tiny"

"She can't protect herself, I mean look at her"

"She's sooooo weak"

"Her body can't take it, it's too small"

"She's sick? I hope she doesn't die, her body is petite"

All these thoughts swarmed in Levy's head as frustrated tears fell down her face. She was sick of all of it! Sure she was smaller than the average person, but that doesn't mean she was hopeless! Although she also hated those nicknames just as much.

"Midget"

"Hey short stuff"

"I like fiesty short things"

"Tiny but mighty right?"

"Oi! Shorty!"

When she heard the last one she looked around to see if Gajeel had magically appeared in her apartment. As she expected Gajeel was no where to be found. Even though Levy really liked Gajeel she had to admit he was one of the major affenders of making fun at her height. Sighing Levy tried to wipe away the tears, but much to her dismay they kept coming. She buried her head in her pillow and screamed, why her? Why must she be so, so short!

After she was done throwing a fit into her pillow she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling, completely silent except for the occasional sniffling. Wiping her eyes, Levy tried to remember where she got her shortness. Was it her mother and father? Sadly she couldn't really remember them before she killed them by accident. All the memories before killing them were fuzzy at best from the drugs and smoking **(See Chapter 5 of my Let's Talk Past story for Levy's past)**.

"Somewhere around here I have a picture don't I?" Levy wondered aloud looking around her apartment, trying very hard not to trip over the stray books that littered the floor. "I really should pick those up," she mumbled. After rummaging through a drawer Levy found the only picture from her past, taken days before their death.

In the picture were three people you would never guess to be a disfunctuional family. The mother had long luscious black hair, beautiful bright eyes, and a sweet smile. The truth was the mother had put makeup on to seem bright, normally looking dull with bangs under her eyes. A close to death look always seemed to appear on her mothers face on a normal day. The hair had been shampooed the night before, something that rarely was done since her mom normally spent her time smoking. Not to mention it was dyed, her naturally color the same blue as Levy's. The smile was what angered Levy the most, the smile was a complete fake. Never had Levy seen her mom smile for real when she had lived. Which was one of the reasons Levy tried to smile as much as possible.

The father had sleeked back brown hair, charming eyes matched with a charming smile, his hands protectively around his girls, like a father should look. Should and do were two different things in her fathers case. Sure he was charming, he charmed girls to sleep with him and makeout with Levy all the time when she was younger. The hair was always tidy, claimed it was his "money maker." No, Levy didn't like how protective he looked. Her father never truly cared for her mother and Levy was just a pawn for his amusement. Still, he loved looking the part of the "protective father."

Then you had the little ten year old girl who you would never be able to tell it was her. One of the reasons why it was hidden. The girl had long black hair like her mother, it was also dyed. Her outfit was gothic and she wore heavy black makeup around her eyes, she even had on black lipstick. Her skin was pale white maker the black of her clothes look even darker. The other two were smiling but Levy wasn't, Levy was nearly to her breaking point. She was only a couple days from breaking completely, which showed in her dead looking eyes. In short, she looked like the little psychopath she was to become. Levy was very happy she had changed since then.

After further examination she found that her mother was shorter than her father, but even then her mother wasn't really short. Her father surely didn't nickname her 'shorty' like Gajeel had. There was simply no way. Levy sighed and put the picture back into her drawer. She went back to her bed and layed down in it.

"Then from where?" Levy wondered aloud. She couldn't remember any family members, in fact she had never met any. She probably would never know where she got her shortness from. A couple tears fell in this realization. "I'll never know, that really hurts," Levy commented to no one. Levy picked up a book nearest to her on the floor and started to read it, at least they didn't call her short.

"Oi! Shorty!"

Levy smiled dispite herself at this. Maybe being short wasn't so bad if it got Gajeel to notice her.


End file.
